


Here's Looking at You, Cat

by Squibstress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibstress/pseuds/Squibstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="story">
  <div class="summary">
    <p>A response to prompt #370 "At the Movies" at <a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/">snape100</a> on LiveJournal. Movie selected: I suspect you'll recognise it.</p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Looking at You, Cat

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:** I own not one iota of this. Even as parody, this is shameless plagiarism. Characters belong to Rowling; dialogue (with minor adjustments) belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures._

"We both know you belong with Dumbledore. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that Portkey leaves and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life.

"Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Minerva, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three secondary school teachers don't amount to a phial of bubotuber pus in this crazy world.

"We'll always have Hogsmeade."

  


_~FIN~_  



End file.
